DramaQueenVirus: When the Worlds Collide!
by paranoia.afronova
Summary: CollabFic na-chan, raichan, pink-violin, Sabaku no ghee! Konoha terserang virus misterius. Semua orang menjadi aneh! Naruto yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri nyasar ke...!
1. DQV! Itachi!

Hore! Akhirnya jadi juga!! Inilah collaboration fanfic oleh empat authoress terkeren -ditimpuk- yakni **.hoshi.na-chan.**,** raichan as rhodes (biasa dikenal dengan raichan), pink-violin**, en** Sabaku no ghee**!

We proudly present... drum rolls

**DramaQueenVirus: When the Worlds Collide!**

**Author chap.1: .hoshi.na-chan.**

**Warning: Bukan YAOI, hanya PARODY.**

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah di Konoha, ninja berambut pirang menggosok-gosok matanya sehabis bangun tidur. Naruto berjalan menuju kulkasnya disudut dapur.

"Ha? Semua makanan udah abis? Aduh..gimana dong... Ah..makan ramen aja."

Naruto pun pergi riang gembira kearah warung ramen favoritnya. Namun lagi-lagi dia harus menahan kekecewaannya.

"Argh...kok tutup sih? Ya udah deh...aku belanja aja."

Lagi, Naruto melangkah riang ke arah toko terdekat. Dia melihat kedalam. Aneh. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berada dalam toko itu. Tapi karena saking laparnya, naruto memutuskan untuk tetap masuk.

Setelah mengambil keranjang, dia menyusuri deretan makanan.

"Humm...sereal.." Dimasukkannya satu box sereal rasa ramen. "Beli sayur juga ah...timun..kol...apa lagi yah, oh! Tomat!"

Naruto mencari-cari sayur berwarna merah itu, dan akhirnya menemukan sebungkus tergeletak diantara sayuran lain.

Segera diambilnya bungkusan tomat itu, tapi sayang, ada satu tangan lagi yang menarik bungkusan itu. Dengan kesal, dilihatnya pemilik tangan putih pucat itu.

"Heh! Teme! Aku yang nemu tomat ini duluan tau!" Kata naruto sambil menarik bungkusan tomat itu kearahnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Enak aja! Aku duluan!" Ditariknya tomat itu.

Naruto menggeram. "Aku!"

Sasuke ngga mau kalah. "Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Temeeee...!"

Sharingan Sasuke aktif. Naruto keder. Maka resmilah tomat itu masuk ke keranjang belanja Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah duluan, Naruto yang juga udah selesai mengikutinya dari belakang. Diintipnya belanjaan Sasuke. **Tomat** sebungkus, Potato chips **tomato** flavored, jus **tomat**, Sereal rasa **tomat**, Wafer lapis krim **tomat**, selai **tomat**, sampe satu set Body Shop yang **tomat**. (yang ini engga. XD)

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ada apa dengan tomat?

Mereka sampai di meja kasir. Tapi belum ada orang yang menunggui meja itu.

"Aneh..." gumam Sasuke.

"Bener kan? Masa sampai Ichiraku ikutan tutup. Mana dijalan gak ada orang lagi." Kata Naruto. "Di wilayah rumahmu gimana Sasuke? Ada orang ga?" Lanjutnya lagi.

**Jleb**. Sasuke menatap naruto dengan tatapan Uchiha trademark.nya. "Nyindir? Di wilayah klan Uchiha emang dah ga ada orang kali. Udah dibunuh semua."

Naruto buru-buru minta maaf, tapi sasuke udah keburu pergi.

"Eh, teme! Belanjaannya gimana?" sahut naru.

"Udah...Tinggalin aja."

**DQV**

Mereka berdua berjalan di sepanjang jalan Konoha, sambil melihat kiri-kanan. Sama sekali ngga ada orang.

"Hei, Teme. Kok ngga ada orang yah?" Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Ngga tau deh."

"Hei, Teme. Emang orang pada kemana sih?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ngga tau."

"Hei, Teme. Kita mau kemana?"

Sasuke menahan kekesalannya yang udah sampai diubun-ubun. "Ngga tau!"

Tapi toh langkah mereka terhenti didepan gedung Hokage.

"Hei, Tem—,"

"APA LAGIII!!"

Naruto merengut. "Ih...bete amat sih jadi orang. Kan aku cuma ngusulin masuk kedalam aja. Ya udah kalo ngga mau." Katanya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke, yang mau ngga mau –yang merasa suasana makin lama makin mencekam-, menyusul Naruto.

**DQV**

Sepanjang lorong dan lantai kosong melompong. Merekapun sampai di depan kantor sang hokage.

"Chichi (panggilan anak kandung ke ayahnya)!" Naruto membuka pintunya. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hei...Teme..." Naruto mulai lagi.

"Appaaaa?" sahut Sasuke yang mulai terlatih kesabarannya.

"Kok...perasaan aku nggak enak yah?" Kata naruto yang mulai keringat dingin. Sasuke pun sebenarnya udah merasa aneh daritadi. Tapi karena jaim, dia diam saja.

"Coba telpon ayahmu.." Sarannya. Naruto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya.

_Tuuut...Tuuut...Tuuut...Tuu-pik-_ _'Halo?'_

Naruto mendesah lega dan mengangguk kearah Sasuke. "Chichi!"

'_Naruto? Kamu sekarang dimana?'_

"Chichi! Chichi yang dimana?! Kok Konoha hari ini aneh banget sih? Ngga ada orang sama sekali! Cuma ada si Sasuke!"

'_Chichi tau. Naru, dengar. Konoha beberapa menit lagi akan diserang. Tadi malam chichi nerima pesan tentang ini. Sekarang chichi lagi nyari cara penangkalnya.'_

"Diserang apa?! Orochimaru?"

'_Chichi belum tau pasti. Tapi ultimatumnya gini. Pada pukul 11.00 Konoha akan diserang oleh DQV —,'_

"DQV? Apaan ntuh?"

'_Jangan potong chichi! Itu katanya DramaQueenVirus, yang akan menyebar dalam waktu 5 detik setelah ledakan. Jadi kalau terdengar ledakan, tutup hidung kalian, sembunyi dibawah meja, lindungi kepala, hindari dinding—,'_

"Kok kayak penanggulangan gempa sih?"

'_Chichi bilang jangan potong chichi! Pokoknya ntar chichi telpon lagi.' –tuut..tuut-_

Naru memandangi handphonenya. "Yaah..ngambek... sasuke, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Itu pegang hape. Diliat napa?"

Naru melirik hapenya dan seketika matanya membelalak. 10.59!

"SASUKE! SEMBUNYI! TUTUP IDUNG!" Teriak Naruto dan buru-buru ngumpet dibawah meja Hokage.

Sasuke kaget dan celingukan mencari tempat sembunyi, tapi satu-satunya tempat yang ada cuma meja. Buru-buru dia menyusul naru dibawah meja.

"Geser!"

"Eh,sempit tau!"

**KA-BOOOOM!!**

Terdengar ledakan dahsyat dari luar, tapi getarannya terasa sampai ke kantor. Mereka buru-buru melindungi kepala dan hidung.

Seluruh kota diselimuti kabut ungu dengan kerlipan-kerlipan aneh. Setelah 1 menit, kabut itu hilang begitu saja.

Naruto membuka kaca dan melihat keadaan kota. Masih lengang.

"Ayo keluar." Kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

**DQV**

Sasu dan Naru berjalan mengawasi jalan Konoha. Belum ada siapapun.

"Huh...Sebenarnya ada apa sih..." Gerutu Naru bingung.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petikan gitar yang merdu sekali. Mereka terdiam, dan mencari asal suara. Dan mulut merekapun menganga.

Shikamaru main gitar. Temari duduk disampingnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Shikamaru main gitar sambil melempar senyum penuh cinta ke Temari.

"S-Shikamaru...Temari... sejak kapan??" Naruto tergagap.

"Temari...cintaku...aishiteru..." Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari dan mengecupnya. Temari tersipu malu.

"I love you too..." Jawab Temari. Benar-benar dunia milik berdua.

"Aaaaaarrrgghh!!" Naruto teriak histeris dan lari dari sana secepat mungkin. Sasuke yang masih bengong melihat scene yang sangat langka itu, kemudian buru-buru mengejar Naruto.

**DQV**

"Hh..hh..benar-benar menyeramkan...melihat yang tadi..." gumam Naruto sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Untuk hal yang satu ini, aku setuju denganmu."

"Hihihihi..."

Mereka membeku sesaat. Kikikan itu... Mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Tenten bersandar dipohon. Neji didepannya dengan satu tangannya dipohon, disisi Tenten. Tenten mengikik. Neji menyeringai.

"Tenten..."

"Neji..."

"Tenten..."

"Neji..."

Wajah mereka makin mendekat...mendekat...mendekat...

"AAAAAAAARGH!!" Sasuke dan Naruto menjerit bersamaan dan kabur dari sana saat itu juga.

**DQV**

"hh..hh...Chichi! Sepertinya virus itu sudah menyebar!"

'_Apa gejalanya?'_

"S-semua orang...jadi aneh...Semuanya jadi seperti drama...semuanya tiba-tiba jadi romantis. Naru jadi takut chichi. Masa Shikamaru yang pemalas dan Neji yang dingin berubah jadi penuh cinta begitu??"

'_Hh...udah chichi duga. Satu hal yang chichi takutkan... Ultimatum itu juga berkata...orang-orang yang tidak diharapkan atau tidak terduga akan datang begitu saja. Sudah yah, chichi cari dulu penangkalnya.' _

Naruto menonaktifkan loudspeaker dan memutuskan sambungan.

"Orang yang tidak diharapkan...orang yang tidak terduga..." Gumam Sasuke.

"Drama...cinta... menyeramkan sekali.." Ujar Naruto sambil merinding.

"Hff...asal bukan Itachi saja orang itu..." Kata Sasuke.

Belum juga selesai gema suaranya...

"Heh..baka otouto..."

Sasuke terlonjak dari tempatnya dan melihat kebelakang.

"I-itachi...bukannya kamu udah...mati?"

Naruto ikut melihat dan menyiapkan senjatanya.

Jubah Itachi menyapu tanah sambil dia melangkah kearah Sasuke. Tidak ada suara selain suara angin bertiup...

Itachi sampai didepan Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludah ketakutan. Naru juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tangan Itachi terulur. Sasuke menahan nafas. Naruto terpaku.

**-Poke-**

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan setelah tadi ditutupnya karena ketakutan matanya akan diambil. Ekspresi Itachi tidak dapat dibaca. Sebagian wajahnya tertutup jubah.

Itachi diam. Sasuke diam. Naruto diam.

**-hug-** "Kakak kangen banget sama kamu, Sasukeee.." Kata Itachi girang.

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Sasuke apalagi.

"Gggrrkh...lepasin! Ini pasti bukan Itachi! Lepas!" Sasuke memberontak dan mendorongnya.

Itachi mundur. Sekarang seluruh wajahnya terlihat. Ekspresinya...puppy eyes...

"Ini kakakmu, Sasuke. Percayalah..." Ratap Itachi sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ngga mungkin..." Desis Sasuke.

"Kumohooon...Percayalaaah..."

Naruto bengong melihat adegan didepannya. _Inikah yang dimaksud dengan DramaQueenVirus? Benar-benar seperti drama telenovela...Menyeramkan sekali..._

"Grrkkh...lepass!!" Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya dan berhasil lepas dari Itachi.

"Sasuke!" sahut Itachi.

"Heh dobe! Cepetan! Ngapain bengong disitu!" Bentak Sasuke dan kabur.

Naruto kaget. "Eh..tungguiiiinn!!"

Sementara Itachi...

"Maafkan kakakmu, Sasuke... Sasukeee! Maafkan kakakmu ini!!" Teriak Itachi menyayat hati.

"Ogaaaahh!!" Teriak Sasuke dari ujung sana.

_**-criiing-**_ _tiba-tiba ada kerlipan mengelilingi Itachi._

"Lho...ngapain aku disini? Ah! Aku kan mau bunuh si Sasuke! Dimana dia! Argh!! Tadi aku ngapain sih??" gerutu Itachi.

"Ah...sudahlah...lain kali saja..."

**Poof!** Itachi menghilang.

**-tbc-**

Ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?? Nantikan chapter 2 yang akan ditulis oleh Raichan! Review pliz!


	2. DQV! Sasuke!

DramaQueenVirus : When the worlds collide

**DramaQueenVirus : When the worlds collide. **

**Paranoia.afronova proudly present, DQV chappy dua!! Chapter yang ini di buat oleh raichan. Anda anda tau dooong, saya ga ahli bikin fic parody. Fic-fic saya kan kebanyakan romance, eh, semuanya romance. Jadi maaf atas kekurangannya.**

**Chapter II**

Sasuke dan Naruto lari-larian menghindari Itachi yang terserang virus DQV. Di tengah acara lari-larian mereka. Mereka melihat makhluk tampan sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Ton ton…"

"oiiink…"

"Ton ton…"

"oiiiinkk…"

wajah ton ton yang emang udah pink jadi tambah pink, shocking pink di bagian pipinya doang. Ton ton duduk kalem di bangku taman, tangan(kaki) kanannya di pake buat nutupin mulutnya malu malu. Matanya kedap-kedip.

Makhluk tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada babi pink imut tersebut, sambil perlahan-lahan menarik turun topengnya. "Ton ton… aishiteru…" Kata Kakashi, lalu memejamkan matanya. Ton ton ikutan merem.

CHU!!

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi meratiin Kakashi langsung berjengit jijay ngeliat orang seganteng Kakashi nyium babi. Naruto ama Sasuke mukanya juga ikutan nge-pink.

"_iiih, Kakashi-sensei…. Ciuman aja musti ngebelakangin kita!! Duh!! Kenapa ga nyium aku aja!!" _protes Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke langsung narik tangan Naruto ngajak kabur. Naruto, karena tidak seimbang, dia nyungsep ke tanah. Naruto narik tangan Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke ikutan jatoh, Sasuke jatoh ke kubangan air.

Kubangan air itu warnanya ungu pekat dengan kerlipan kerlipan aneh. Naruto lah yang pertama bangkit dari jatuhnya. Di susul oleh sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di pinggir jalan, memegang lututnya yang luka. Naruto jongkok buat ngeliat keadaan Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau kenapa??"

Sasu, yang tadinya nunduk mengangkat wajahnya. "Naruto…"

Naruto langsung merinding denger suara nge-bass nya sasuke. "Apa teme!! Jangan marah doong!! Itu kan kecelakaan!!"

"Naruto… Hiks.." JEDER. Naruto langsung bangun dari jongkoknya. Wajah sasuke jadi bersemu pink gitu, tampangnya udah kayak orang nahan kentut. "Naruu… Lututku atiiiittt…." Kata sasu dengan suara manja, matanya berair. Ekspresinya mirip sama kakaknya barusan, puppy eyes…

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!" naruto langsung ngacir ngeliat Sasuke. Dia lari sekenceng kencengnya sambil bentar-bentar nengok kebelakang ngliat sasu.

"Naruuuuuuu!! Kamu ja'at!! Kamu ninggalin akuuuuu!! HUWEEEEEEEE !!" sasuke ngejerit kenceng sambil nangis meraung-raung. Sasuke menghentak hentakkan kaki nya di tanah, tangannya gebuk-gebuk tanah.

-crriiiinnng- muncul kerlip kerlipan di sekeliling Sasuke, Sasuke cengo. "ko aku ada di sini?? Si dobe manaaaaaaa??"

"Sasuke-kuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!" Sakura lari-lari ala pilem boliwut kea rah Sasuke, tangannya meluk-meluk udara gitu.

Sasuke bingung mao ngapain, akhirnya dia diem aja di situ, "Hn."

"Sasuke-kunnn!!" GUBRAK. Sakura nabrak Sasuke sampe jatoh. Jadilah posisi Lady on top. "Kyaaaaaa!! Sasuke-kun!! Kamu pulaaaaannnggg!! Cup! Cup! Cup!!" sakura nyiumin Sasuke sambil merem, Cuma, dengan kehebatan Sasuke, dia ngilang dari bawahnya Sakura, akhirnya Sakura Cuma nyium aspal jalanan doang.

"Baka.." Sasuke langsung ngibrit, "Anjrit?? Ada apa sih Konoha?? Kenapa jadi lebay gituu??"

"NARUUUTTTOOO!!" geram Sasuke, udah ga tahan dengan keadaan yang kacau, dia menggeram kayak singa.

Naruto denger suara Sasuke yang serem begitu, bukannya berhenti malah tambah kenceng larinya. Naruto lari sekenceng-kencengnya menghindari Sasuke yang serem itu. Sampai…

"Naruto-kun…" suara yang lembut itu manggil Naruto.-ckiiiiiiiiiiiiitt- Naruto ngerem mendadak, dia nyari asal suara itu, dia nemuin sosok rambut panjang ngumpet di balik tiang listrik yang gelap. "Naruto-kun…" suara nya aja lembuuuut banget kayak suara orang ga semangat idup.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!! GILA!! Kuntilanak!! TOLOOOOONNG!! KUNTILANAK NYA JADI LEBAY!!" Naruto langsung ngibrit tanpa pikir panjang.

Sosok yang di balik tiang listrik itu pun menampakan dirinya. Rambutnya panjang, pake jaket yang bikin dia keliatan gendut, matanya putih, "Loh ko Naruto-kun kabur siih??" kata Hinata sambil mainin jari telunjuk nya seperti biasa.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan terbuka karena menurutnya, disana adalah tempat yang aman dari orang-orang aneh. Kini Naruto sudah tidak berlari, dia berjalan agak cepat. Masih ketakutan sama Sasuke.

"Haaahhhhhh akhirnya sampe di lapangan terb-…" mata Naruto kembali terbelalak melihat adegan di hadapannya.

Seorang lelaki dengan kulit hitam, cewek dengan rambut nge-bob pake bandana, dan satu cewe dengan rambut panjang.

Cowok: Tumpaaaaaaa se aeeeeeeeeeee…

Cewek bandana: Yumush kuraeeee…..

CRP: Tumnena janekyaa…

Bertiga: Sabne de kaeeeee……

Itu orang bertiga lari-larian, meluk-meluk pohon, meluk udara kosong, cium cium leher pura-pura, dan lain lain.

Naruto langsung lemes seketika, "Kapan sih ini semua bakal berakhir?!" dengan stress-nya Naruto terduduk lemah di situ. "Aku ga mau ketularan sama virus itu…" Kata Naruto pelan. Mata Naruto udah mulai berair, mata yang indah itu akhirnya tidak dapat lagi menampung air matanya. Meleleh lah air mata itu di sudut matanya.

Naruto merasakan pundaknya di tepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang. "Hey dobe…"

Naruto langsung menoleh, bagaikan melihat malaikat, Naruto langsung berdiri dengan senang nya lalu langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke bingung mau ngapain, mau ngelepasin pelukannya, Ga tega karena tadi tampang nya Naruto melas banget. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Sasuke… aku takuut… tadi aku ketemu kuntilanak yang serem banget manggil-manggil nama aku… Trus, hiks, Aku ketemu tiga orang aneh di sini… Maafin aku yaa tadi udah ninggalin kamu… aku takuut…" Kata Naruto di sela isak tangisnya.

Sasuke mengusap-usap kepala Naruto lembut. "Sudahlah dobe… tidak usah takut lagi… aku ada di sini…" Kata Sasuke lembut. Naruto melepas pelukannya. Menatap Sasuke dengan bahagia. Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto yang masih bersisa di pipinya. "Ayo dobe… kita pulang…"

"Iya," kata Naruto dengan tersenyum manis. Lalu menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, menunjukan bahwa dirinya siap untuk melindunginya.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka melihat Gaara yang kelihatannya sibuk. Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kazekage hebat tersebut.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto manis.

**-TBC-**

**ohohoho, chapter selanjutnya akan di buat oleh Sabaku no ghee. Yaahh, chapter yang ini kalo ga lucu, maafkan lah sayaaa… saya ga ahli dalam membuat humor. Terima kasih. **

**Promosi aaahh, baca fanfic saya yang **_**'Changes' **_**iiaaahhh…**


	3. DQV! Gaara!

Cowok Suna itu menoleh dan teriak, "Sasuke

**DramaQueenVirus : When the Worlds Collide.**

**Paranoia.Afronova, shamely presents : CHAPTER TIGA YANG ANCUR!!**

Host Author : Sabaku no Ghee.

Duh, duh duhhh...!! Nggak bisa bikin humor nangis guling-guling. Saia ini biasanya ngarang fic romance yang banyak angsty-nya. Jadi saia nggak jamin deh kalo humor bisa bagus. Inilah dia.. Jadinya.. :((

**CHAPITRE III**

Cowok Suna itu menoleh dan teriak, "Sasuke! Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Heh?", Sasuke dan Naruto ngeliat Gaara lagi sibuk mempertahankan diri dari serangan Kankuro. Adapun cowok pendandan sejati itu lagi menimpa Gaara.

"Adik macam apa kau?", katanya sambil nangis meraung-raung, "Kenapa kau biarkan itu terjadi, kenapa.. hua.. hua.. hua..."

"Lepaskan!", teriak Gaara. Kankuro makin jadi mengguncang-guncang badan Gaara.

"Aku sudah katakan kalau ia milikku..", teriak Kankuro putus asa, "Kenapa kau makan dangoku, kenapa, Gaara... Kau sungguh tega! Keji! Tak berperasan! Aku mau mati saja!", Kankuro mengambil pisau dan mengarahkan ke dadanya.

"Eh, jangan!", teriak Gaara.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dangoku..", isak Kankuro lebay sambil ngelap air mata pake saputangan pink berenda ijo spotlait.

Gaara nyekek kakaknya pake sabaku, "Mending pingsan.. kalo lo mati yang nyikat wc di rumah sape.. Enak aja lo mo mati!", kata Gaara pas Kankuro udah pingsan.

"Umm.. Gaara?", panggil Naru. Gaara menoleh dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Ternyata ada yang nggak terinfeksi! Kirain tinggal aku makhluk di bumi ini yang masih normal.", kata Gaara sambil melukin Naruto dan Sasuke gantian.

"Kita mesti cepet..", Sasuke merinding pas melihat ke belakang.

"Dedekku sayangg Dedekku chayank Cini, cama kakak!", teriak Itachi dari kejauhan. Sasuke langsung merinding.

"LARIIIII...!!"

Dimulailah maraton maut itu dengan Sasuke sebagai leader-nya. Naruto dan Gaara ngikutin dengan napas setengah. Ngejer Sasuke yang lagi ketakutan mayan capek. Setelah mereka yakin kalo Itachi udah nggak ngejer, mereka duduk di bawah pohon.

"Ada apa ini sebenernya..", keluh Sasuke.

"Ora ngartos.. La piye iki..", Gaara ikutan duduk.

Naruto ngambil henponnya, "Kok Papih belum ngehubungin ya? Padahal katanya.."

"DASAR PELACUR!"

"Pelacur?", kontan Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto berpandangan heran lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata ada dua cewek lagi berantem.

"Shiapha ithyu yhang khamyu bhilang phelachur?", si cewek yang dikatain itu protes dengan bahasa hasil persilangan antara bahasa Indonesia, Amrik, ama suku pedalaman.

"Kamu! Penggoda suami orang! Kau tak punya harga diri!", teriak seorang cewek berambut coklat panjang bergelombang sambil menahan tangis. Seorang cowok yang ada di antara mereka bingung mau mihak siapa.

"Shaya ngghak phernah ghangghu shuamiy khamu..", balas si cewek intermediet orang-alien itu, "Dhiya yhang ghodha-ghodha shaya.."

Si cowok merasa bingung, "Esmeralda, Cinta Laura, sudahlah.. janganlah kalian memperebutkan aku! Aku ini... Ah!", si cowok mulai sok dramatis.

"Fernando Jose! Kau lebih memilih wanita ini daripada diriku?", teriak Esmeralda sambil nangis bombay, "Kenapa, Fernando Jose? Setelah ratusan episode Esmeralda, kau tega-teganya mengkhianati aku?"

"Aku..."

"FERNANDO HOSE!", teriak satu lagi cewek yang dateng. Fernando Jose terbelalak.

"Apa? Nggak mungkin!", teriaknya, "Ka.. Karin?"

Cewek perek beneran itu nangis sambil memegangi perutnya, "Aku.. Aku hamil!"

"UAAPPHHUUAAA??", teriak mereka bertiga nggak percaya. Sasuke, Naruto dan Gaara sweatdrops melihat adegan penuh pendramatisiran barusan. Mereka berpandangan dan sepakat mencari tempat lain buat sembunyi. Setelah mereka lari-lari sepanjang jalan dan muntah berkali-kali, nyampe juga di lapangan yang sepi. Kenapa muntah? Alasannya...

Mereka liat Choji lagi duduk sambil menangis penuh penderitaan. Shikamaru juga ada di sana sambil mengelus pundak Choji.

Cho : jangan tinggalkan aku..

Shika : Relakanlah dia..

Cho : Tapi itu.. bolu kukusku kejebur ke empang...

Shika : Tabahlah, Choji.. Aku mengerti perasaanmu.. Kita doakan saja agar dia tenang.

Lalu mereka pelukan sambil menangisi kepergian sang bolu kukus. Lewat dikit, di atas pu'un udah menclok Bezita sama Sun Go Ku yang asyik berdua. Mereka makan gado-gado barengan sambil suap-suapan mesra.

Be : Sun sayang.. Mamam dong timunnyaa..

Sun : Bezi cinta.. Aku khan nggak suka timun...

Be : Ayo Dimakan dong, belahan hatiku...

Sun : Demi Bezi mai darling, aku ma'em deh..

Terus mereka suap-suapan lagi.

"AARRGGGHHH...!!", disini, Sasuke dan Gaara muntahnya barengan. Naruto cengok, nggak biasa ngeliat adegan yaoi siaran langsung. Sepanjang jalan kenangan juga mereka menemukan Lee dan Gai lagi berpelukan dengan matahari terbenam dan deburan ombak. Terus Jiraiya dan Kakashi yang sedang bertarung habis-habisan ampe hampir mati demi memutuskan cover Icha-Icha Paradise selanjutnya Paris Hilton atau Tsunade. Di ujung sono, ada sepasang kekasih yang tangis-tangisan.

Cowok : Rose! You jump, I jump. You get it?

Cewek : No, Jack.. I can't...

Cowok : So? You jump, I laugh. Okay?

Cewek : Mati aja lo sono ndiri! nampol si cowok

Makanya pada muntah. Lalu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Saat mereka berlari, Gaara mulai berhenti. Lalu ia tertunduk dan berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya. Spontan saja Sasuke menghampiri cowok itu, "Gaara? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Jangan dekati aku, Sasuke!", teriak Gaara dramatis, "Aku terjangkit!"

"Gaara?", Naruto ikut menghampiri Gaara.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Larilah! Selamatkan jiwa kalian! Ingatlah, pemilu sudah dekat! Pilih Hade, nomer 3!", kata Gaara sambil menarik kerah Sasuke, "Sasuke.. Aku.."

"Gaara! Bertahanlah, kuatkan dirimu!", teriak Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh Gaara yang ada di pangkuannya. Gaara menggeleng. Ala-ala Romeo-Juliat gitu deh...

"Aku sudah tak kuat, Sasuke..", Gaara menarik kerah Sasuke kencang...

Dan mencium Sasuke, tepat di bibir.

"UUWWWAAAA...!!", Naruto melotot cengok tak berdaya. Rahangnya sampe jatoh. Dengan lebaynya ia mundur-mundur sambil memegang dadanya, "SASUKE PORNO! HOMO LAGI! AMPUN DJ..!! DEWA JASHIN..!! ASTAGPIRULOOOHHH..!!"

"Uummhh.. Ummhh..", Sasuke nggak bisa bergerak dari ciuman maut Gaara. Hiya iyalah, pake Sabaku! Saat itu juga, Naruto tau kalo Gaara terjangkit DQV yang mengerikan itu. _Bujugbuneng! Ini kan adegan pelem-pelem drama! Sebelum ko'it, nyium2 bibir_... Naruto ngeliatin Sasuke yang akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari Gaara. Sementara Gaara masih terbaring lemah di jalanan. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang muntah-muntah.

"A..Astaga.. Najis mugaladah.. Mesti dicuci tujuh kali pake air bercampur tanah..", kata Sasuke sambil nunduk, "Kalo nggak, ntar ga bisa solat gw..."

"Sasuke.. Sasuke?", Naruto mengguncang bahu Sasuke yang masih mengusap bibirnya dan menunduk itu, "Kamu masih idup? Bibirnya Gaara beracun nggak?"

Perlahan, dengan efek angin sepoi-sepoi, Sasuke menengadah dan melihat Naruto. Sekilas ada bunga-bunga mawar merah bermekaran. Ada kinclong-kinclong sinar yang membuat muka Sasuke terlihat cute. Namanya juga sas-UKE. Ia memandang Naruto dengan _half lidded_, plus mata yang mendadak bersinar kinclong ala Candy-Candy.

"Na.. Naruto?", bisik Sasuke.

"Ya, Sasuke?", jawab Naruto.

HUG! Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dengan nafsunya, "Aku sayang padamu!"

"EKH??", Naruto nelen ludah. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata memohon.

"Menikahlah denganku!", katanya sambil berlutut di hadapan Naruto.

"OGAH!"

"Adek..", mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa Adek menolak cinta Abang? Hati Abang sakit sekali mendengar kata-kata Adek.. Bak sembilu yang mengoyak hati Abang menjadi serpihan upil di idung Sandaime..", kata Sasuke sambil mulai nangis bombay.

"Masya Oloh..", Naruto merinding, "Kakiseribukaburngibrit no jutsuuu...!!"

Dan kembalilah Naruto dalam maraton maut itu. Ia sangat ogah ikutan terjangkit DQV yang sukses membuat Konoha menjadi panggung opera sabun. Pas noleh, Naruto dikejer banyak sekali cowok-cowok. Semuanya memanggil namanya.

"NARUTO...!! MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!!", teriak mereka rame-rame.

"TIDDAAAKKKK...!!", teriak Naruto penuh ke-lebay-an. Namun karena emang si Naruto ini paling cihui kalo soal kabur, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cowok-cowok binal virusan itu. Merasa dirinya aman, Naruto duduk sambil ngelap keringet. Baru juga duduk, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Otomatis Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Whuuaa..!!"

Belum Naruto kabur terlalu jauh, orang itu berteriak, "STOP!"

Refleks Naruto adalah berhenti dan menunjuk orang itu, "Kau mencuri hatiku, hatiku Stop, kau mencuri hatiku", nyanyinya dengan goyang maut the Peach Goddess (baca : Dewi Persik) itu. Gosipnya, Syaiful Jamil, mantan suami Dewi tuh homo loh!

"Tak serumpun, sumpah janji berdua Tak sekata—eh! Malah nyanyi!", hardik orang itu, "Naruto! Serius ini!!", geram suara itu. Naruto terperanjat bukan main melihat sosok itu.

"A—AH! Kamu kan...", Naruto memeluk orang itu, "Iruka-sensei!!"

"Untung kamu nggak terjangkit!", kata Iruka, "Mengerikan.. Semua orang jadi sok dramatis level tinggi!", kata Iruka dengan muka takut.

"Tadi Naruto digeber ama Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Shikamaru, dan kawan-kawan. Mereka mau nikahin Naru!", teriak Naruto ngeri.

"Aku juga diuber sama Kakashi, Asuma, Ibiki, Sandaime dan teman-teman.", kata Iruka, "Serem banget deh pokoknya..."

"Gimana nih, Iruka-sensei.. Sasuke terjangkit juga!"

"Loh? Kok bisa?"

"Ini itu bla bla bla was wes wos DICIUM SAMA GAARAAA!!"

Iruka jaws drop, "Idiiyy capek deh!", muka Iruka langsung horor, "Tunggu! Dicium sama Gaara? Gaara yang pendek, suka bawa-bawa guci dari Suna?"

"Iya!"

"Yang ada tanda 'LOPE'-nya di jidat?"

"Iya!"

"Yang matanya item-item kayak panda abis begadang?"

"IYA!"

"Yang idungnya satu, mulutnya satu, kupingnya dua?"

Naruto udah males jawab, "Iya, nyang ono! Emang kenapa sih?"

Wajah Iruka berubah menjadi horor. Lebih horor dari anak persilangan Sadako ama Kolir Ijo. Ekspresi itu lebih mengerikan ketibang ekspresi Voldemort lagi berjuang mengeluarkan hasil ekskresi di kala sembelit menghadang. Naruto nelen ludah, bersiap mendengar berita tentang Gaara dari bibir gurunya.

"Karena sebenarnya..", Iruka menghela nafas, "Gaara adalah..."

**BERSAMBUUNGGG!!**

Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik sosok Gaara? **Pink Violin** yang akan menjawab semuanya! Yosh! Jangan lewatkan chapter depan! BTW, maap kalo jayuzzz.. Maap kalo garingg.. Bukan bidang saia sih , kalo humor nangis gulung-gulung

Promosi : **Sasuke is Gaara by Sabaku no Ghee**, sebuah cerita tentang cinta dan persahabatan. Serta perjuangan seorang gadis melawan penyakit yang siap merenggut nyawanya. BACA DAN REVIEW yaaa...!!


	4. DQV! Chap 4!

pink-violin: Eh.. halo semua.. Aduh.. Saya minta maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppp baru bisa ngapdet sekarang.. DX

Saya kena writer's block.. Huweeeeeee..

Jadi maapkan saya yah kalo chap ini jeleknya ga ketulungan.. –nangis ngesot ngesot-

* * *

**Drama Queen Virus: When the Worlds Collide!**

**Chapter 4, by pink-violin**

* * *

"Karena sebenernya Gaara adalah…" Iruka motong kalimatnya di tengah-tengah biar dramatis.

"I... iyaa, sensei? Gaara adalaaaah?" Naru jadi tegang, keringetnya bercucuran, idungnya kembang kempis, membuat Naru saat ini kalo diliat ga ada bedanya sama Ade Rai lagi nahan boker.

"Gaara adalaaaah..." Iruka balik badan, ngambil sound system sama kipas angin jumbo.

"A... glek... adalah?" Naru gelagepan, apalagi sekarang ditambah suara palang lintasan sama kereta api lagi lewat (neeeeeng noooong neeeeeng nooooong jesss jesss gejesss) sama angin berdesir-desir.

"Adalah... Kyakyakyakyakya.. Ahikahikahikahik..." Naru ngangkat sebelah alisnya. 'Perasaan ada yang ga beres. Iruka-sensei kok jadi lebay trus sok dramatis banget yah? Jangan-jangaaaaaaan...'

"Gaara itu adalah... UKE IDOLA SENSEEEEEI! Abisnya sensei kan pengen sekali-kali nyoba jadi seme! Kyakyakyakyakyakya!" teriak Iruka, "mata ijonya yang lucuuu, alis imutnya yang saking imutnya sampe ga keliatan, pipinya gembiiiiil..." Iruka-sensei tiba-tiba berhenti ngomong dan menatap Naruto yang arwahnya udah keluar setengah.

"Tapiiii... Kamu juga lucu, sih... Apa sama kamu aja, ya, Naaaaaa-ruuuuuu-tooooo?" Iruka ngedip-ngedipin mata sok seksi.

"NAUDZUBILLAH MINZALIK! Kabuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr!" Teriak Naruto sambil (lagi-lagi) ngibrit jauh-jauh. Mulutnya komat-kamit ga berenti ngulang ayat kursi. "Ya ampun, gak nyangka, ternyata Iruka-sensei juga kena virus!" kata Naruto shock.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, Naruto yang lagi lari-larian pake pose loncat indah denger suara nyaring,

"Mau kemana kita?"

'Eh?' Naruto yang merasa familiar sama frase itu langsung ngerem larinya.

"Ke gunung strawberry! Benar! Kalian hebat!"

"Astagaaaaaaaaaa! Doraaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Naruto yang emang pens berat Dora langsung lari-lari bahagia ke arah asal suara.

'Astagahastagahastagah! Ada Doraaaa! Kyaaaaa! Naru mau minta tanda tangan di atas posternya waktu Dora jadi playmate di majalah pleiboi edisi Januari!' pikir Naruto dengan semangat kuku bima energi, ROSO!

Tapi, begitu Naruto nyampe di tempat suara itu bersumber, Naruto tak kuasa menahan muntah melihat pemandangan yang terhampar dengan nista di hadapannya.

Pemandangan Deidara berambut bob dengan baju ungu pendek yang udelnya keliatan, dan Kisame yang pake sepatu boots menggelepar-gelepar di lante lagi sakaratul maut gara-gara gak ada air.

"DEI-DEI THE EXPLODER!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Naruto yang lagi muntah-muntah sekarang ikut-ikutan sembelit karena Deidara, eh, maksudnya, Dei-dei the exploder sekarang mulai joget-joget.

"Berhasil berhasil berhasil! Horeeee! Loisimos! Kita seberangi hutan Zetsu dan melewati kalajengking ngamuk! Berhasil berhasil! Horee! Kita kalahkan Itachi sang musang pencuri dan sampai di gunung strawberry! Berhasil berhasil berhasil! Horee!"

Naruto yang udah ga kuat lagi ngeliat Dei-dei the exploder masang ranjau sambil joget-joget cihui hot hot asoy di gunung strawberry, nerusin larinya.

Setelah jauh berlari, dan juga merasa sudah aman, Naruto ngegelosor di sebuah jalan yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang.

"Fyuuuh.. Akhirnyaaa... Selamet juga gue dari kejaran tu orang-orang pirusan. Lagian tuh pirus kaco bener sih? Ckckckckck..." kata Naru sambil ngipas-ngipas pake daun.

"Wah, jabrik! Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Hah? Oh, kau, utan-tan! Aku sedang membaca buku ini! Judulnya, 'cara buang air yang baik dan benar untuk makhluk absurd seperti anda'! Bagus loh! Ada tips dan trik ceboknya segala!" terdengar suara cempreng-cempreng gaje.

'Nyah? Suara apa lagi tuh? Jabrik-jabrik? Jangan-jangan jalan ini...' Naruto nengok ke plang nama jalan yang ketutupan pohon jengkol.

**JALAN SESAMA**

(soun epek: JENGJENG JENG JEEENNGGGG!! JLEGAARR JLEGUURRR!!)

"Tuh kan beneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!!" teriak Naruto stress. 'Sebenernya gue nyasar sampe ke mana sih??

"Waduh! Suara apakah itu?" si Jabrik yang denger lengkingan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan kilat, hingga tak sengaja cula nya kena muka Utan-tan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Jabriiiik! Muka gue berdarah! Sialan lo! Badak ngepet lo! Tai! Emang -piiiiiiiiiiiiiipppp- lo!! Dasar -piiiiiiiiiip- -piiiiiiiiiiiip-!!" Utan-tan nyumpah-nyumpah, padahal lagi siaran langsung.

xxxxxxxxGanti scene

Tobi yang anteng nyemilin cokelat lagi nonton tipi bareng Konan di markas Akatsuki.

"Nyem nyemm.. Tante Konan, tante Konan, Dei-dei the explodernya udah abis, tuh.. Ganti ke jalan sesama, tante!"

Konan senyum keibuan sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut item Tobi. "Iya, tante Konan ganti..."

'Click!'

"Dasar badak **imbisil** lo! **Impoten**! Muka gue ancur, kan jadinya! -piiiiiiiiiiip- !! -piiiiiiiiiip- !!" kata-kata surgawi pun mengalun dengan indahnya dari speaker tipi.

"... ..."

"Nyem nyem... Tante Konan? Impoten itu apa?"

xxxxxxxxBalik ke scene tadi

Naruto, yang takut bakal dijadiin pelampiasan si Jabrik nanti, mengendap-endap keluar dari jalan sesama. Nggak berapa jauh, langkahnya terhenti karena...

"Naaa... ruuuu... tooo-kuuuun..." suara mistis yang sempet muncul juga di chapter 2, manggil-manggil lagi.

"Kuntilanak nya baliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

end of Chapter 4

Lah? Apakah yang akan dilakukan sang kuntilanak alias Hinata pada Naruto? Akankah Naruto bisa selamat lagi? Bagaimanakan efek virus DQV bekerja pada Hinata? Tunggu chap selanjutnya buatan hoshi.na-chan!! XDDD


End file.
